Dinner Dates and Drunken Kisses
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Rufus takes the young ninja to dinner to discuss his offer...This is a sequel to 'Unexpected Offers and a Free Box of Materia'...I would recommend reading it before this one!...Dedicated to 'Always Kh' and 'Amanda Fair'


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no characters, places etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my forty-fifth fanfic…And this is a sequel to 'Unexpected Offers and a Free Box of Materia'...And it was written for 'Amanda Fair' and 'Always-kh'... PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better! It would make me very very happy! Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic! Hope you enjoy! :)

The President ran a hand through his silver blonde locks as he waited for his dinner date to exit the bar 'Seventh Heaven'. It had technically only been a few hours since she left his office, but still it felt like a lot longer.

The soft evening breeze ruffled the edges of his pristine white suit, soothing his skin and leaving a chill in the air once it rested around him. The atmosphere was peaceful and unbroken, like a crisp sheet of paper, untouched by scissors and crayons.

As he stood silently in the darkness of the night sky a cold swirling feeling started to grow in the pit of his stomach and made him feel uncomfortable. It might have been the first time Rufus had experienced nerves and he didn't like them at all. The young man shook his head lightly in an attempt to calm his body from this strange new invasion.

''Woah is that...your car!'' Yuffie had exited 'Seventh Heaven' without the President's notice and was now half walking, half skipping towards him. Her hair was too short to be put up, but she had pulled the sides back with small delicate clips that were covered in deep blue flowers. The ninja was wearing an emerald green dress which stopped at the knee and had ruffled gypsy sleeves, it wasn't too showy or too casual, it was just perfect, especially in the blonde's mind.

It took Rufus a good while to realise he was practically staring at the young female, but luckily for him she was to busy stroking the car bonnet to notice, ''Oh my Gawd it's so pretty!''

Rufus just nodded in agreement as he watched the young ninja's gaze admiring the smooth shiny vehicle, he wasn't sure if he would have described it as 'pretty' but it was certainly quite flashy but then nearly everything he owned was to some extent. A few moments of silence passed as he continued to watch her fawning over his car, but soon another unusual feeling invaded his body and he couldn't believe he was feeling jealous over a piece of metal, but then again, he'd never had someone pay more attention to his car than him.

''Any restaurant preferences? I know of a nice little place not far from here?'' His voice had a hint of impatience, but was still soft and steady.

She sighed in awe and turned to face the blonde with a wide grin plastered onto her pretty face, ''As long as it's in this car you can take me to bloody Burger King!''

* * *

Since Rufus didn't know and, in fact, had never even heard of Burger King, he decided on 'The Sapphire Inn', a classy yet understated place that the President believed had a great atmosphere in which you could talk comfortably without being distracted.

When the pair entered the restaurant Rufus couldn't help but notice the young ninja looked a little disappointed, not at the quality, which was obviously top notch, but at being out of the vehicle.

''You know if you come and work for me you'll get a company car...''

''No way!'' Her face lit up at the idea of having such a vehicle for herself and even the President couldn't help but give an inward chuckle at the ninja's excitement.

Once the two had taken their seats at a nice little table near the fire, but not too near that the heat was unbearable but just near enough so they experienced a gentle warmth, they lifted the menu's and before long they had ordered their meals.

''So then Mr. President Shin-''

He put a hand up to silence her, ''Please, call me Rufus.''

''Ok Ruffie, so what other perks might I get if I took up this offer of yours?''

His eyebrows raised slightly at being called such a strange name, but he choose to ignore it for the moment, ''Well, apart from a car you'd get full use of the Shin-Ra pension scheme, Discounts on any present or future Shin-Ra products, plus you'll be able to keep a portion of any Materia you find during working hours, and, of course, we offer generous bonuses for good workers.''

Yuffie's face brow had remained furrowed throughout and now she was rubbing her chin whimsically, ''And how much would I be getting paid?''

The blonde took a slow sip from the rather large glass of red wine he had ordered before answering her, ''Well that would depend on the quality and quantity you brought in.''

''Hm I see...and would I get my own office?''

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, ''Well I don't know about that...''

''What? You don't think I'm special enough for my own office?'' Of course Yuffie was just playing with him, but the poor President didn't know that and he suddenly became very flustered.

''It's not that...I mean it's not that you...You're very talented but we can't just give you...You have to wo...what...are you ok?'' Rufus stared and his dinner date who had began giggling hysterically, a joyful sound Rufus had never heard before.

Eventually she managed to control her laughter and looked at him, her voice slightly shaky as she was still trying to suppress her giggles, ''You're funny when you're nervous...''

* * *

A few hours had passed and whilst the pair had finished their meal, Yuffie had somehow also managed to consume a vast amount of wine, either that or she was an extreme lightweight. Either way the young ninja was completely and uttered wasted. Rufus, for once in his life, wasn't in control and he had no idea how to handle the young ninja in such a state.

Her chocolate orbs were dazed but still bright and shining with life as she gazed at the blonde man, ''You know...you...you're actually quite cute! I don't know why Reno's always saying you look like somekind of ill pasty girl...''

Rufus ignored the second comment for now and locked it away in the back of his mind ready to remember it the next time he saw the red head and instead decided to focus on the first part of her statement, ''You...you think I'm...cute?''

''Sure! Well...I would think the correct term would be handsome...but yeah sure you are! Can't imagine why you don't have a girlfriend...Oh wait a second...are you...you know?''

Rufus just looked at the young girl with a somewhat confused expression, ''Am I what?''

''Are you Gay? Silly!''

He raised a solitary eyebrow, ''Oh. I...no. No I'm not.''

Yuffie smiled cheekily, ''Well that's good!''

''Oh really...And why is that?'' The young ninja's spirit seemed to be rubbing off on him as he mirrored her expression without even realising it.

''Wouldn't you like to know...'' Yuffie flashed him a devious smirk before descending into a fit of giggles and falling sideways off her chair, landing with a thud on the wooden floor below.

The President let out a tired, if a little frustrated sigh, ''I think it's best if I take you home...''

* * *

The young ninja opened the door to the bar slightly before turning to face Rufus, ''Well cheers for the grub, it was tasty stuff!''

Rufus again looked confused at her words, not because he didn't appreciate them, but more that he'd never heard someone speak to him as such, ''...That's fine. My pleasure.''

A few moments of complete and slightly uncomfortable silence passed before the young girl began mumbling something that sounded extremely like ''Well I'll probably regret this in the morning...''

The blonde just happened to have very clear hearing and looked at her, one eyebrow raised, ''Regret wh-'' But, before he could finish, Yuffie had thrown herself at the young President and planted a soft, if slightly fumbled, kiss on his thin, cold lips.

When they parted she stared at him for a few seconds before turning away and running inside shouting in a sing song voice, ''Good-night Ruffie!''

He stared at the door in shock for a what seemed like eternity before raising a hand to his mouth and caressing the now slightly wet skin. After all the new experiences he'd had that evening without a doubt this was the strangest...but for some reason he couldn't help but smile at it.

* * *

The next morning while the President was sorting though various papers, all filled with different times for meetings and social occasions he had been invited to, a rather hesitant knock sounded from his office door.

''Come in.''

When the familiar form of the young ninja entered, his hard features softened slightly, ''Good morning...''

''Hey Mr. President.'' Her voice was a little rough but quiet.

''I told you last night to call me Rufus...even though you decided to call me Ruffie.''

Her eyes widened slightly in both fear and embarrassment, ''Sorry about that...it was the wine.''

''Then why did you call me it before you even drank a drop of alcohol?'' He seemed to enjoy the slow appearance of red hue on her cheeks, not out of spite, but because it made her look exceptionally cute.

''I...I did...oh dear...well, anyway, just wanted to apologise if I did anything out of order last night...I mean...to be honest I can't remember most of it...but I do remember me...erm...you know...kissing you...so I just wanting to say sorry...about that!'' She gave him a small nervous smile whilst waiting for his response.

''Well, you're right...you were very unprofessional...not to mention a little cocky at times...and a bit forward towards your possible future boss.''

The pair stared at each other for a while, and just as the young girl opened her mouth to speak he held a hand up to silence her, ''But...you were also funny, confident and not afraid to stand up to me and speak your mind...and I admire that. I find you interestingly refreshing and I'd like...very much to try dinner again.''

''Really!'' A wide grin played across her face in relief.

''Yes...but maybe without so much wine this time?''

The young ninja smiled gingerly before nodding her head in agreement and skipping towards the door. He watched her go, his face trying hard to hold back a smirk.

Just before she left she swung her head around to face him and spoke with a flash of cheekiness, ''Oh and I promise not to kiss you this time!''

He couldn't suppress the playful smirk any more and let it flash across his pale pink lips, ''Now, now let's not go making rash decisions...''

Her eyes widened slightly at his words but she soon regained her senses and left the room.

Rufus turned back to his paperwork and ran a hand through his silver blonde hair and sighed, ''That girl is a bad influence...'' Even with that said he couldn't help the rare blissful smile that was now slowly appearing upon his face.

* * *

A/N=Was that ok? I dunno...probably not...but then I'm never sure if my stuff is any good! So review people!


End file.
